


Tough Love

by Bonerstew



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonerstew/pseuds/Bonerstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull returns to Skyhold after being away for a short while only to have trouble finding Dorian.</p><p>Based off of the crab-walking Dorian I met at Katsu and written for my creative writing class because I hate the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

Tough Love  
The sun was setting by the time the giant made it to the top of the mountain where the old fortress stood. Bull waited as patiently as he could for the gates to be open as he walked into the courtyard of Skyhold. It was good to be back after being away for even as short of a time as he had been. Tried and hungry, Bull heads into the main hall towards the tower that housed the small study. 

He wasn’t there; Bull stared at the plush armchair, normally filled with his lover, but now sat empty. There was no tea or stack of books beside it giving no hint of the ‘vint coming back soon. He must had looked a fool standing hutched over, as to not smack his head against the stone ceiling, staring dumbfounded into the library’s nook. He did another lap of the floor as if it was easy to miss his pompous bedmate. 

“Are you in the need of something Bull?” Josephine snuck up on him, not an easy feat and he wonders how long he had been lost in thought. 

“Lady Ambassador,” He smiled and gave a slight bow. “Actually, yes. Dorian, have you seen him?” 

“Dorian? No, not today, but I haven’t left my office since this morning. I’ve just come up to find a book or two for Lady Cadash.” Bull chuckles at the thought of Josie loaming over the smaller woman, forcing her to study tomes of history before the next nobles visit.  
“Good luck with that.” With that he bows, smirking, and takes his leave going back to searching the keeping.

“Boss?” The giant man entered the tavern, he had to duck a little to enter the alcove where Cadash, a small stout women sat nursing a mug the size of her head. On a normal night, he would had been on the bench besides her, but tonight was different. She looked up at him blush covered her flecked cheeks. 

“Aay! Bull.” She grins, excited to see her drinking buddy. “I’ve missed ya, had to bring Cullen here with me.” She slaps the man sitting next to her as he spilt a little of his drink on the table. 

“How did you fair, Bull?” Cullen asks.

“Pretty good,” He chuckles, “I see your fairing well.” He notes of the way Cullen’s arm around Cadash. 

He wished he could stay and drink with Boss and her commander arm candy.  
“Have you seen him? Dorian I mean, I was told he was seen heading this way.” Bull asks Cadash, but Cullen answered him as the women drinks. 

“You just missed him.” 

Bull frowns. “I did?” It wasn’t offend that the ‘vint wiling spending time away from his damn books. 

“Yeah,” Cadash’s speech is slurred. “He was already drunk by the time I dragged Cullen away from his office” 

“Why was he even here?” 

“I don’t know, looking for you maybe.” She winks, but both eyes close thank to her drunken state. 

“Where have you been anyway? It’s been days I’ve seen you.”

“I was picking up something. Did he say where he was going?”

“No…” Cullen spoke as Cadash busied herself with her drink. “He was raving about Tevinter and then crab-walked away.”

“It was hilarious!” Cadash bursts out laughing, causing Cullen to spill his drink for a second time. Cullen finally gives up on his drink, and picks up the shorter woman who was laughing through tears at the moment. 

“Come on Darling, I think it’s time we take our leave.” He smirks as she whines drunkenly. “And I would like to have my way with you before you past out.” he whispers into her ear hoping it will sweeten the deal. He knew that his lover would still be out cold by the time he woke in the morning and he might be a little selfish. 

“Night Bull!” She calls as Cullen carries her back to his loft room. Bull smirks and finishes off his two companions beers before setting off to find the scholar. The sun had set turning the cold mountain air freezing. There was no way Dorian was stumbling around in this cold; he was probably in his room covered by his ridiculous feathered blankets and silk sheets. The large man makes his way up to the room, getting tired with every step. The moon is high in the sky most of the people are in bed by now as Bull pulls open the door to Dorian’s room. 

Bull was greeted with a dark, cold, empty room. By the light of the moon he could see the bed was still neatly made and the fireplace was empty of ash or logs. He frowns lost and confused, maybe he had decided to end the relationship once Bull had left for the few days. He sits on Dorian’s bed, wondering who’s he was warming now. 

It felt a lot colder as the wind hits him stepping out of the Dorian’s for what would be the last time. He clutched the dragon’s tooth in his large hands. His heart ached. 

He knew that something was off even before he opened the door. There was a faint glow of embers fighting to stay lit in the heath. Books, bottles and delicate clothing littered the stones. A naked figured lay ass up on his bed. Immediately he knew whom that perfect behind belong too. 

The small man stirred as Bull sat on the mattress and pulled Dorian onto his lap.  
“…M’ savage,” Dorian mumbles into Bull’s pectoral as a large hand grabbed his ass. The scholar looked a mess, his mustache and hair where askew and his eyelids hung heavy as he attempted to stay awake, fighting sleep in his drunken state. Bull lifts the sleepy man’s lips up to his and kisses him, tasting the bitter beer that the ‘vint pretended to hate. 

“You know Kadan, this is a good looks for you.” Bull comments once they break the kiss, Dorian grumbles and hits him. 

“Let me sleep, you lummox.” Dorian pushes feebly against the wall of muscles.  
“Come on, Kadan don’t fall asleep now. I just got back and I have something for you.” He grins petting and smoothing out Dorian’s hair. 

“Can’t it just wait.” Dorian whined his eyes closed breathing in Bull’s scent.  
“You can’t be to terribly tried to ride the bull, can you? Your little magister looks ready for the ride,” He grips Dorian half hard cock with his large callous hands causing the man to whimper. “I take that as a yes,” He chuckles.

“You barbarian.” Dorian pants as he squirms under Bulls grip, his teeth brush his neck and biting down leaving marks. 

Iron Bull grips Dorian’s hips firmly and eases himself inside. Bull was not surprised to find Dorian’s hole slick and ready for his thick cock. Dorian felt a burn of pain and the twinge of discomfort as the Bull filled him as a gasp of pleasure escaping Dorian’s lips with each tender, slow thrust. 

“You horrible slobbering beast!” Dorian gasps out as he is impaled onto Bulls throbbing prick. Dorian whimpered into the Bulls chest and rubbed his own cock against the wall of muscle, the friction driving him closer and closer to orgasm 

Dorian passes out soon after, his load spent onto Bulls stomach and his breath shallow on the large man’s chest. Bull chuckles and kisses Dorian neck, but his lover is out cold. Bull settles down to sleep, Dorian still on his chest mistaking Bull as his pillow.

The morning came to quickly for Dorian, outside a pair of birds squawked at each other. He groans and tried to bury his head deeper into the mattress only to find unyielding muscle under him. Bull chuckles causing Dorian to shake and groan. 

“How you feeling?” He smirks stroking Dorian’s hair. 

“Your too loud,” he whispers pathetically. “When did you get back?” He looks back up at Bulls ridiculous grinning face.

“Last night, Kadan. You where blacked out when I found you. You stayed awake long enough for a ride though, you don’t remember?” Dorian pouts trying to remember last night, but it all blank in his mind, besides the aching. He attempts to sits up and get off of Bull, but the spasm from his backsides forces him to keep still. Bull laughs again. 

“At least your body remembers.”

“You… you…” He growls but cant think of an insult. 

“Since we aren’t going anywhere, I might as well give you something.”

“Oh? Is this why you where gone?”

Bull, wrapping an arm around Dorian, leaned over the side of the bed and finishes half of a large sharp tooth. Dorian frowns in confusion.

“A dragon tooth?” the small man turns the large item in his hand. 

“It’s an old Qunari tradition.” Bull smiles, “It symbols a deep emotional connection.” He nuzzles Dorian’s neck. 

“Amatus, this is..this is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you,” He smiles and kisses Dorian, his hand trailing back down to his lover hole, still stretched out from the night before. 

The birds preached on top of tavern fly away, spooked by Dorian’s cry ringing through the air.


End file.
